Aprendiendo a ser mamá
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Nadie dijo que ser madre era fácil, no, ni mucho menos, un hijo es algo maravilloso, no, eso tampoco se duda, pero para una modelo rubia, encerrada en un cuartel lleno de hombres irritables y con nula práctica en bebés, aprender a ser mamá sería todo un desafío. Pareja a decidirse
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes de eta historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, lo que si es de mi autoría es la trama de este fic, por lo tanto esta prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aprendiendo a ser mamá**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nadie nunca la hubiera preparado para lo que iba a ver cuando abriera la puerta esa fría noche de invierno en Rusia, no, nunca nadie la hubiera convencido de la locura que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Si alguien, no importa quién le hubiera advertido que durante el rodaje de aquella película romántica, estando en la casita que le habían cedido para su estadía en aquel pueblito ella iba a encontrar en su puerta una canasta con un bebé, lo hubiera llamado loco.

El viento helado le azotó las mejillas con tanta fuerza que sintió su cuerpo temblar y entumecerse, el llanto se propagó por sus oídos en un chillido que la hizo despertar y entrar a toda velocidad aquel pequeño bultito que se removía muy levemente. Destapó con cuidado las gruesas mantas que lo cubrían descubriendo con horror como los labios de la criatura estaban prácticamente azules a pesar de lo abrigado que lucía. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ese niño en la puerta hasta que ella terminara de bañarse y escuchara los gimoteos amortiguados en su puerta?

Una punzada de culpa le atravesó el pecho al tiempo que lo acercaba al calor de la estufa, y lo metía dentro de su abrigo, entre sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza, la suficiente como para que se mantuviera bien pegado a su pecho.

Se sentó junto al calor, esperando que con esto recuperara un color saludable y lo miró atentamente, detallando con sus ojos las finas y pequeñas facciones de esa cosita, con una mano acariciaba suavemente una de las mejillas mientras con su cuerpo se mecía buscando que aquellos ojitos cristalinos lograran cerrarse.

—Misa piensa que eres hermoso— Le habló suave, buscando no interrumpir el sueño que parecía cernirse sobre el menor.

Lo había decidido, ella sería la madre de ese bebé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, como verán esto es un prologo, que no tiene fecha para continuarse, mas sin embargo quería dejarles esto para ver que recibimiento tiene y también para aclarar que la pareja de Misa se decidirá después, si es que tiene una cabe aclarar. En fin, espero sus opiniones y desde ya muchas gracias.**

 **Besos!**

 **Flor!**


	2. Capítulo uno

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obsta, lo que sí es de mi autoría es la trama de este fic, por lo tanto esta prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aprendiendo a ser mamá**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo uno**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dedicado a mis amigas Debra y Hefzi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se vislumbraba una luna menguante ya casi desapareciendo del cielo, a penas y podía verla desde la pequeña ventana de la cocina de la casa mientras se movía de un lado a otro, meciéndolo con cansancio, era la segunda madrugada que se la pasaba de esa forma, hacía rato que había comido y la evidencia estaba sobre su hombro, una bonita mancha de leche agria le oscurecía el fino camisón de seda, de esos que ella adoraba usar y que por lo visto, ya dos se irían a lavar.

El cabello despeinado se amarraba en una desarreglada colita, como si hubiera sido hecha en un apuro, lejos de los bien cepillados peinados a los cuales solía prestarle tanta atención, ni siquiera una peinadita había salvado la rubia cabellera.

—Vamos amor, Misa está cansada, quiere dormir— hablaba mientras recorría una punta de la cocina a la otra, golpeando suavemente la espalda del bebé, tal y como recordaba a haberlo hecho en algunas de sus películas en donde había tenido el placer de hacer de madre o niñera, aunque sin dudas, las similitudes entre actuarlo y vivirlo eran muy escasas, al fin y al cabo, esos niños siempre volvían a los brazos de sus madres y ella se desentendía de todo el trabajo que conllevaban.

Ahora entendía muy bien porque su madre, al mostrarle las fotos de su infancia lucía unos no muy agradables surcos oscuros bajo los ojos, y valga que era una mujer tan bonita como podía serlo una extranjera con una excepcional belleza en aquella tierra de ojos oscuros y cabellos negros. Evidentemente, Misa Amane había heredado mucho de ella, y lo agradecía, aunque siempre había considerado que su padre era un espécimen raro entre los suyos, era quizá, más bello que Light y esto, no lo escucharían decirlo en voz alta.

Había ralentizado el paso a medidas que varios recuerdos se colaban en su mente, aquellas fotos que seguramente habían quedado abandonadas en algún cajón de su antiguo departamento, ese al que anhelaba volver, en dónde habían quedado más que muebles y adornos.

Tras unos minutos de ese lento y bamboleante paso que la había llevado a memorizar la cocina, se dio cuenta que por fin, el niño dormía plácidamente con la rubia cabecita apoyada en su pecho, lo observó detenidamente durante algunos segundos, en los cuales se abstrajo de la realidad, no había duda alguna de que todo ese cansancio valía la pena, si podía verlo así, tan tranquilo, y que encima ella hubiera contribuido a lograr ese estado, era sin dudas una presión en su pecho, de esas buenas, de esas que no experimentaba hace mucho.

En silencio abandonó la cocina, apagando las luces a su paso, llegando a su habitación en donde a falta de cuna, sería el segundo día en el que dormiría y despertaría con una posible contractura, producto de la imposible forma de acomodarse que había encontrado en afán de no aplastarlo. Con mucho cuidado lo dejó en el medio de la cama, colocando varias almohadas a su alrededor para evitar cualquier caída, aún cuando era demasiado pequeño para moverse de esa forma.

Lo miró una última vez antes adentrarse en el baño, tirando a un costado el camisón que olía a una mezcla no muy agradable de suavizante y leche agria, se desató la desarreglada colita dejando caer libres los mechones dorados que se anudaban graciosa aunque probablemente dolorosamente para una futura cepillada y se adentró en la ducha, dejando que el agua le quitara un poco la modorra. No faltaba mucho para que amaneciera y ella debía estar temprano en el set de grabación para pulir los últimos detalles de lo que era la película más esperada del año y que el papel principal se lo hubieran ofrecido a ella sin siquiera la necesidad de audicionar por él, era un halago.

El argumento de la película era por demás llamativo y la verdad, era la primera vez que interpretaba como tal a una princesa, ciertamente, el papel había resultado mas complejo de lo que ella se había figurado, todo un reto que no por eso la había detenido. Le gustaba, le gustaba lo que había hecho, el concepto de su personaje y su personalidad, quizá porque en cierta forma se sentía identificada.

Agarró la botella del shampoo y la destapó ausente ¿era malo no querer volver? A medida que iba desparramando y masajeando el cabello, el aroma de la mezcla entre bambú y lavanda le invadió los sentidos dejando atrás el ácido de la leche cortada que parecía tener impregnado en la nariz.

En todo lo que llevaba en Rusia, dos meses, no había recibido ni un mensaje de parte de Light y si Matsuda no hubiera estado allí para consolarla en los momentos en que la tristeza le ganaba, sin dudas, se hubiera tomado un vuelo directo a Tokio la primera semana. Sí, ese joven e inexperto detective, propenso a los errores era un buen amigo, quizá porque ambos sentían, más allá de lo que demostraban, esa punzada dolorosa que los atravesaba cada vez que alguien no los tomaba en cuenta o los consideraban demasiado…estúpidos (¿para que hacer uso de eufemismos?) como para interceder en cualquier cosa sin que esperaran un desastre.

Por eso, le agradecía, pero sin dudas, lo que más le agradecía era el hecho de que a pesar de haber puesto el grito en el cielo al llegar aquella noche, no haya informado de su adorable descubrimiento y sus intenciones.

 _La puerta de entrada se anunció con un silenciosos click que sobresalto a la modelo quien había quedado quieta en aquel sillón frente a la estufa, recién es que pensaba en la otra persona que por meses había estado conviviendo con ella, haciendo de representante y de vigilante, aún cuando no cumpliera muy bien con este papel, pero, nadie le había dado mayor importancia, todo sabían que ella no se atrevería a escapar, sobretodo, porque no era culpable de nada._

 _Miró al nuevo integrante de su inexistente familia más decidida que nunca y espero a que el joven apareciera por la puerta, el gesto totalmente serio, no saldría una sola palabra de esa bocaza que tenía el detective, así tuviera que pegársela con pegamento._

— _Misa-Misa! Adivina lo q…_

— _Shhh!_

 _Parpadeó asombrado antes de mirar a la modelo, sentada en uno de los sillones de la salita de estar, el gesto entre serio y alarmado. Tres segundos le tomó descubrir lo que no encajaba en la escena antes de soltar la bolsa con lo que iba a ser la cena esa noche. Que alguien lo pellizcará porque juraría que estaba viendo un bebé._

 _Se fue acercando despacio bajo la expectante mirada celeste, moviéndose lentamente, como si estuviera en un campo minado y pronto todo fuera a explotar. Pero eso era imposible._

— _Quiero quedarme con él —Dijo Misa._

 _Bien, quizá si fuera posible y en cualquier momento fueran a explotar._

 _El pobre chico la miró asustado ¿cómo se le ocurría?._

— _Misa…de dónde lo sacaste?_

— _Lo dejaron en la puerta._

— _Pero entonces tenemos que reportarlo, llamar a la policía…_

 _La mirada de la rubia se oscureció y con la mano que le quedaba libre, tomó por el cuello de la camisa al joven, dejándolo a la altura de su rostro. Matsuda tragó pesado, en ese momento, la rubia no parecía dulce, mucho menos tonta o torpe, parecía lo que era...peligrosa…por primera vez, su cerebro la creyó una sospechosa factible._

— _No vas a hacer nada, mañana iré yo misma a reportarlo, esta noche se queda conmigo y…— la mirada se suavizó — no le digas nada a L…por favor._

 _Los ojos castaños la miraron directamente por algunos segundos antes de suspirar resignado ¿Por qué sentía que luego se arrepentiría?_

— _Y…cómo se llama?— Al ver la sonrisa de la idol hacer acto de aparición, totalmente limpia, llegándole a los ojos, y verlos brillar, supo que sin dudas, aunque no estuviera haciendo lo que debería, valía la pena._

Recordar aquella pregunta la había hecho acordar que aún no elegía un nombre para su bebé o por lo menos el que sería su bebé, porque ese mismo día o bueno, el anterior, considerando que era de madrugada, había ido a reportar el abandono del niño y pasado por dos o tres especialistas que habían determinado que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que no podría tener mas que un par de días de nacido.

Su corazón se había estremecido ante este hecho y se había negado rotundamente a dejarlo en el departamento de protección a menores, esto le había valido un día de trabajo perdido, una llamada al director de la película, quién ante la sorprendente situación había intercedido a su favor y llamado a un abogado que había tramitado una constancia en la que Misa había colocado su firma, haciéndose responsable por lo que pasara con ese niño.

De ahí en adelante, había sido una suma de corridas por media ciudad ahogándose papeles y tramites que gracias a la ayuda del director de la película y de una muy buena remuneración en cada lugar por el que pasaba, había acelerado los papeles de adopción. Sin dudas le debía un par de favores a ese hombre.

Un ligero gimoteo la sacó de sus pensamientos, y no había alcanzado a tomar la toalla colgada a un lado cuando el sonido agudo del llanto se propagó por toda la habitación, penetrando a través de la puerta del baño haciendo que Misa se apresurara por amarrar la tela a su cuerpo comenzando una carrera a la puerta.

—Espera amor, Misa ya va—Al tiempo en que sus pies tocaron la alfombra hicieron un gracioso movimiento que terminó en lo obvio, una muy desparramada modelo que en su camino al suelo se había sostenido del picaporte, quedando semi colgada de una puerta abierta, la toalla caída a un lado y un bebé repentinamente silencioso.

En lo que la rubia lograba incorporarse, pensando en que seguramente al otro día tendría un gran moretón, el silencio se terminó. Nuevamente, el pequeño hacia funcionar sus pulmones. Rápidamente y con el dolor del golpe latente, aseguró la toalla a su cuerpo antes de sentarse y tomarlo entre sus manos, lejos de su cuerpo húmedo…mojado mejor dicho.

—Misa no entiende como una personita tan pequeña puede gritar tan fuerte, porqué tú gritas, no lloras— comentaba mirándolo fijamente, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza notando que el invierno ruso se filtraba por las paredes aún con la calefacción y que su pelo lucía como paja enjabonada.

Lo dejó nuevamente en el lugar en el que hacía pocos minutos había estado ocupando para tomar de la mesita de luz una colita con la que amarró su pelo pegajoso del shampoo mal enjuagado y rebuscó entre la ropa, sacando una camiseta larga y unas calzas que hacia añares que no usaba y que por alguna razón, habían terminado colándose en su equipaje.

En sus oídos retumbaba el llanto del recién nacido, quien le rompió el corazón cuando descubrió auténticas lágrimas surcándoles las mejillas, ahora no solo era teatro.

Rauda lo tomo en brazos para empezar a mecerlo, caminando por la habitación memorizándola como había hecho con la cocina, el llanto menguando a medida que los golpecitos se acompasaban con el lento vaivén y una suave melodía brotaba de los labios de la rubia. Recordaba a su madre cantándola con frecuencia, una en la lengua materna de su abuela.

 _En el campo lavanda se huele y_

 _entre colores un ángel duerme,_

 _el viento lo mece, la luna lo acuna_

 _Blancas alitas, pequeñas aún_

 _Se esconde entre flores, esperando jugar_

 _Ojos inocentes que quieren soñar_

 _El sol se escondió, es hora de dormir_

 _Por los campos de trigo y maíz_

 _Se oye una canción de amor para ti_

 _Oh ángel mío es hora de dormir_

 _Te voy a buscar, sueños de algodón_

 _Vamos bebé,_

 _La luna salió_

Misa iba de un lado a otro cantando lo más suave que podía, tratando de evocar aquella imagen que tenía de su madre tarareando esa melodía, de tanto en tanto revisaba el pañal, cuando lo notaba removerse, comprobándolo seco desde la última vez.

 _Shhh_

 _Escucha atento_

 _Son pasos en la escalera_

 _No te preocupes, yo te protejo_

 _Sorpresa sorpresa_

 _Príncipe y princesa te vienen a buscar_

 _Dicen que vienen de un lugar_

 _Que cerca está,_

 _Una vuelta y cierras un ojo_

 _Sigue derecho y ahora el otro_

 _Oh ángel mío es hora de dormir_

 _La luna salió…_

Ni ella misma sabía cuando se había tumbado en la cama e interrumpiendo la canción con un bostezo de esos poco femeninos, mas inconsciente que otra cosa, abrazó firmemente aquel diminuto bulto entre sus brazos, descansando sobre su pecho.

Si, era un desastre.

Pero se sentía bien ser un desastre.

.

.

.

 **Hola! Ok, voy a ser breve, este capítulo que acabo de terminar esta escrito desde la tablet y estaba programado para mucho antes, pero…mi computadora esta muerta o agonizando, la cuestión, no puedo usarla y estoy escribiendo con esto y es bastante incómodo.**

 **Otra cosa, agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews que dejaron y sepan que aunque no los haya contestado ahora, suelo hacerlo, ahora solo será un agradecimiento general, pero próximamente contestaré todo.**

 **El tema pareja…más adelante decidiremos, no desesperen, hasta yo no sé que hacer con eso.**

 **Para los que lean Se Ama, san comprensivos, es la limitación de no tener la computadora.**

 **Lamento sea tan breve, a medida que vaya avanzando la historia los capítulos serán mas largos.**

 **En fin…espero que les haya gustado y que me digan lo que opinan! Yo personalmente disfruté escribiéndolo.**

 **Besos!**

 **Flor!**


	3. Capítulo dos

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obsta, lo que sí es de mi autoría es la trama de este fic, por lo tanto está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aprendiendo a ser mamá_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo dos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Nadie se lo había esperado, sin dudas que no, verla llegar había sido una tragedia para los detectives, haberla tenido lejos les había proporcionado una tranquilidad de la que no gozaban casi nunca, no escuchar su voz chillando por atención tras Light les había sido la gloria, pero saber que volvería fue peor que una sentencia a muerte…quizá fuera un poco exagerado…pero más de dos meses de ausencia habían sido de desestresantes. Incluso L lo admitía.

Cuando las cámaras captaron el auto llegando, un suspiro resignado brotó de la garganta de los presentes como un solo lamento, en el iban las dos personas más torpes del equipo, bueno, solo uno y la sospechosa de ser la segunda Kira, ambos con un carácter demasiado intenso para los detectives y el muchacho objeto de atracción de la diva. Aún nadie entendía cómo es que habían llegado a conocerse y mucho menos a tener una relación, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación.

Ninguno de los presente en la sala del controles hizo el más mínimo movimiento o amago de ir a recibir a los jóvenes, ni lo harían, Mogui puede que mirara con expectación la puerta, esperando ver a su inexperto compañero y a la diva, la cual había cuidado por ordenes, pero le había tomado cierto afecto, y podía decir que era una persona agradable cuando estaba lejos del hijo del capitán. Por esto mismo, se levantó en silencio cuando vio la puerta abrirse, dispuesto a ayudar con las maletas.

Solo abrió los ojos asombrado.

Misa había entrado segunda por la puerta, Matsuda se había apresurado a darle paso con un gesto que detonaba preocupación, sabía que probablemente lo ahorcarían cuando vieran el pequeño detalle que no había reportado, pero había que entenderlo, no le había dado el corazón para pedirle a la rubia que lo dejara, se notaba feliz, radiante, un poco demacrada tal vez por las noches sin dormir, pero brillaba como no la había visto hacerlo en todos los meses de encierro, sí tenía que admitirlo, Misa se había colado en su corazón ganándose su afecto a pulso, más allá de la admiración que podía llegar a tenerle como actriz o cantante, era su amiga, posiblemente la única, y quería verla sonreír.

Ese tiempo alejados había servido para que ella le confesara lo mucho que se esforzaba cada día por obtener algo de parte del joven castaño, así fuera una mirada, pero que ni ella misma sabía el porqué de esto, no recordaba qué la había hecho fijarse en el joven, cierto que atractivo no le faltaba, pero como él, había muchos y en su rubro los había más aún.

La única joven del lugar miró disimuladamente a los presentes, sonriéndole al que fuera casi su guardaespaldas los últimos meses, no iba a mentir, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, pero estaba firme en su decisión. Miró a la criatura entre sus brazos, los rubios y finos cabellos escabulléndose del gorrito así como la suave respiración de quien hacía poco había logrado un sueño profundo y sus ojos tomaron una calidez que enternecería a quien la viera. No, ella no dejaría por nada del mundo que se lo quitaran, era suyo, legalmente ella era su madre, y vaya que le había costado lograr eso, pero tenía sus medios, sus contactos que en menos de una semana había movilizado con tanta precaución y maestría que hasta pensó que sin dudas ella era sospechosa por algo, más lo descarto enseguida ¿Ella la segunda Kira? Que disparate.

Más esta decisión no le había hecho más ligero el viaje, se la había pasado aferrada al niño con tanto ahínco, como si presintiera que en cualquier momento, alguien vendría y se lo arrebataría de los brazos y los Dioses no lo quiera, habría perseguido y matado de la forma más dolorosa a quien se atreviera.

—Hola, Misa regresó…y se alegra de verlos — joder, como le había costado hablar y aparentar la tranquilidad que no tenía, las manos le temblaban incontrolables y sentía que el aire le faltaba, es más, cuando los ojos del mayordomo se posaron sobre ella comprensivos supo que estaba reteniendo la respiración. Aquel hombre se mostró tan impresionado al verla bajar del avión con aquel pequeño bulto que pensó que sus siempre amables ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas. Y se encontró a si misma rogándole porque intercediera ante ella llegado el caso.

Todos menos uno de los pares de ojos de los presentes se posaron sobre su persona mostrando una muda sorpresa al verla o mejor dicho al ver lo que dormitaba en sus brazos envuelto en finas mantas blancas. Misa se sintió chiquita ante el escrutinio del que estaba siendo víctima e inmediatamente buscó los ojos castaños de Light. Quizá hubiera sido mejor no hacerlo.

El más joven de los presentes estuvo a punto de arrastrar al detective ojeroso con silla y todo para enfrentar a la rubia, pero quizá una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le dijera que eso sería una estupidez, no era necesario pararse.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto Misa?¿ una broma? ¿De dónde sacaste a ese niño?— le habló fuerte y claro, cortando el silencio y suplantándolo por su voz entre incrédula y enfadada.

—No es ninguna broma Light, este niño es mío…nuestro— agregó en un susurro sin que fuera escuchada por nadie, no se había atrevido a decirlo en alto, aquellos irises castaños la perforaban sin cariño alguno.

—¿Tuyo?¿ Cómo podría serlo Misa? ¡no es tuyo, devuélvelo a su madre!— Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca en tanto la pareja discutía desde una punta del salón a la otra, como si la tensión del momento les hubiera amordazado y solo se escuchaba el sonido del teclado bajo los dedos de L.

—Es mío,¡yo soy su madre!— ¿por qué se sentía tan desesperada? Tenía tanto miedo de que se lo quitaran, de que de repente la voz de Light pesara más que la de ella –como siempre-. Misa lo adoraba, cualquiera que la conociera sabía que se desvivía por el joven, pero en este caso se negaba a ceder, iba más allá de ella y su amor por el universitario. En tan solo segundos, con tan solo verlo, había quedado prendada de ese bebé, de la suavidad de su piel, de lo tierno de sus gestos, incluso de su llanto.

—Tú no podrías ser la madre de nadie, si ni quiera puedes cuidar de ti misma, eres egoísta e infantil—Por un segundo se detuvo, como arrepintiéndose de lo que decía, viendo el dolor aflorar a los ojos de la joven, pero aún a pesar de esto prosiguió— ese niño correría peligro en tus manos, no es una muñeca Misa, entiéndelo, no eres apta y dudo que alguna vez lo seas…

El rostro de la cantante se contrajo dolorosamente ante lo dicho, ella también dudaba de sí misma, pero durante esos días en los que estuvo sola, se esforzó por hacer su mejor esfuerzo, el descuido que se evidenciaba en su apariencia era la muestra. Ella sabía el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Estaba por contestar que ella podría, pero la voz no le salió, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y desvió la mirada hacia quien dormía, ¿y si Light tenía razón? ¿Y si no podía cuidarlo?

—Amane…puedes quedarte con él si te encargas bien, de otro modo no dudaré en anular todo lo que hiciste— las palabras del pelinegro se escucharon por encima del silencio y la tensión, cortándola como si hubieran lanzado una flecha a la diana. Y el alma volvió al cuerpo de la joven quien en dos pasos estaba junto al detective.

Se acomodó al niño en uno de los brazos y colgó mejor el gran bolso en uno de sus hombros para pasar el brazo libre alrededor del cuello de aquel joven falto de sueño, envolviéndolo en un precario abrazo. Nunca había querido tanto a ese asocial extraño que la mantenía semi cautiva.

—Misa está muy agradecida con Ryuuzaki— le dijo en un susurro antes de subir las escaleras seguida de un desorientado Matsuda quien cargaba una cuna portátil junto a otros bolsos que a kilómetros se notaban llenos de infantiles diseños.

Estaba ya por desaparecer en las escaleras cuando una pregunta la detuvo, feliz se dio la vuelta, esta vez, cada par de ojos mirándola atentamente, apreciando el brillo en su mirada.

—Eirian— contestó, mientras una pequeña sonrisa, de esas enigmáticas que solía dar el pelinegro se abría paso en los pálidos labios.

—Brillante.

Si la sonrisa de Misa se hubiera podido ensanchar más, lo hubiera hecho, pero se dio la vuelta y siguió subiendo con el corazón latiéndole tranquilamente, por un segundo creyó ver que todo lo que su cabeza se había empeñado en mostrarle de ella y su rubio bebé, se derrumbaba.

Al llegar a su cuarto, el aroma a limpio le invadió los sentidos, sin duda alguna, Watari había estado haciendo limpieza ante su próxima llegada, cosa que agradecía, puesto que a pesar de que no le molestaba encargarse ella misma de esa tarea, ahora más que nunca deseaba descansar. Así que dejando el bolso sobre la mesa del living de la habitación se encaminó a la cama pulcramente tendida, en donde se dejó caer suavemente.

Acomodó al niño entre sus brazos mientras se ponía de costado, en donde pudiera verlo sin problemas y cerró los ojos, aspirando aquel leve aroma a perfume de bebé que ya tan impregnado tenía su misma ropa. Aún con los ojos cerrados, percibió el sonido de los pasos de Matsuda al ingresar y acomodar las cosas con las que había cargado, también escuchó como armaba la cuna a un lado de su cama.

El joven detective se acercó y observó enternecido la escena, le gustaba esa faceta de Misa, en la que podía verla atareada y desprolija a la vez que un aire suave emanaba de ella cuando estaba con Eirian, al cual, según por explicitas palabras de la modelo, había nombrado de esta forma porque el niño brillaba por sí mismo, irradiaba luz.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se adelantó unos pasos y estiró los brazos con intención de retirar al bebé de la cama para colocarlo en su cuna. La mano de Misa se alzó en el aire deteniendo su propósito y negando levemente con la cabeza, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Está bien si hoy duerme conmigo—Dijo suavemente, como en un susurro, demostrando también lo cansada y soñolienta que estaba. No había logrado dormir en todo el viaje.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y solo se hizo para atrás, dejando a la modelo y al niño descansar.

—Matsu…gracias.

—De nada Misa—No sabía realmente por qué razón le daba las gracias, pero estaba orgulloso de sí mismo al serle de utilidad.

—Eres un gran amigo— No mentía, de verdad lo era, y estaba agradecida de poder decirlo sin sentir dudas al respecto, como generalmente dudaba de todo lo que decía o hacía de un tiempo para acá. Era como recuperar un pedacito de ella misma.

Matsuda se dio la vuelta, entre sorprendido y gratamente feliz de haber escuchado esas palabras, pero si quería responder algo, sin dudas debería esperar a otro momento, en el cual la mujer se mostrara más consciente.

Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta tras de sí, sabiendo que ellos estaban tranquilos, la calefacción en su punto y las luces apagadas. Se había asegurado de todo, y estaba realmente contento de sentir que podía colaborar con algo sin que le reprocharan o se sintiera presionado.

Al bajar las escaleras, el aire no era tan tranquilo, ciertamente, el silencio cubría todo el lugar, pero las miradas de los presentes inmediatamente se posaron en el, como cuchillos queriendo clavarse, para ser sinceros, no era una situación agradable y de buenas a primeras, ya lo había previsto, sabía que entre los dos, siempre preferían interrogarlo a él. Era la desventaja de ser el nuevo.

Paseó sus oscuros ojos por la sala, descubriendo que L también lo miraba, aunque no tan curiosamente como los demás. Supuso, que al fin y al cabo, no se había sorprendido demasiado con la llegada de ese bebé a los cuarteles. Era de suponer, después de todo, L no era cualquier detective.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarla traer ese niño?¿No entendés que ella no es capaz de cuidarse ni a sí misma?—Sentía que le dolía la cabeza, ahora más calmado se dio cuenta que tal vez no debería haberle gritado a la rubia, pero quién podía culparlo por enojarse, si después de todo, él era quien cargaba con la mayoría del peso de los arranques de amor, alegría o últimamente, y más que nunca, de ese asqueroso humor que podía percibir aunque ella misma no quisiera decirlo. Miró al detective y este no contestó, solo se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Para Light, Misa era una molestia que ocasionalmente lo divertía, pero generalmente era una molestia, con su voz chillona, su ropa extraña y algo reveladora, así como sus constantes quejas, si no fuera porque estaba esposado a L, obligado a quedarse en ese lugar encerrado, ya hace tiempo que hubiera terminado con la chica…con la que no sabía cómo había llegado a tener una relación. Pero dejando eso de lado, el castaño estaba convencido que terminar en ese momento, en el cual ambos tenían que estar juntos por fuerza mayor, no sería lo apropiado, no sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar la rubia ante esta noticia, aunque estaba seguro de que ella no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que él no estaba muy interesado en su persona. O eso quería creer.

Por su lado, cada persona en ese salón estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, algunos no eran exactamente serios, como los de Matsuda que luego de pasar por la cocina se había sentado en uno de los sillones tranquilamente…sus pensamientos solían perder la seriedad con bastante facilidad y se iban a volar a la tercera luna de Neptuno, pero más que nada, desde hacía meses, se centraban en tratar de no estresarse ante las cosas que le hacía hacer la rubia a espaldas de los demás.

El sonido de la silla al moverse los sacó de su ensimismamiento, el único que parecía inmune a las acciones de la joven era L y eso no tendría que sorprenderlos, pero nunca hubieran pensado que la mente del detective fuera tan poco…emmm…¿cómo decirlo?¿Inconsciente? no sabían si esa era la palabra correcta, pero, dejar que esa mujer loca se hiciera cargo de criar a esa pobre criatura era demasiado hasta para un ser tan apático. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y si tenía la ¿suerte? de conocer a esa chica, sabría que posiblemente, se aburriría de su nuevo juguete y vaya a saber en dónde terminaría ese niño.

Sin embargo, si alguno de esos hombres se diera la vuelta y mirara aquella pantalla que mantenía vigilada la habitación de la sospechosa, se darían cuenta, que ese detective pálido, no tenía un pelo de inconsciente. Una pequeña, muy, muy pequeña sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios. Había una nota de curiosidad colándose en las pupilas del pelinegro, algo se apreciaba en esa imagen que a él le resultaba tan atrayente, aunque no sabía –por el momento- definir qué era.

A través de la pantalla Misa se incorporaba media somnolienta, sin acordarse del todo como había llegado, se había despertado perdida, sintiendo frío, hecha un ovillo. Cuando reconoció donde estaba, una mueca confusa se apoderó de sus facciones, por un lado quería saltar de la cama y correr a abrazar a Light, pero, siendo sincera, las palabras que él le dijera se habían clavado profundo en su memoria, repitiéndose una y otra vez, llenándola de miedo.

Aun así, cuando sus claras orbes se posaron sobre el rostro de su pequeño, se sentía mucho más tranquila, no iba a decir que no tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal, pero intentaría hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Su mano se acercó a acariciar la pequeña y suave mejilla, le asombraba que todavía no hubiera despertado reclamándole el que no le hubiera dado de comer.

—Fue un viaje cansador ¿No cierto?...yo también estoy cansada…—Siguió hablando, casi ausente, estaba segura de que no la entendía, pero a ella le servía saber que no hablaba sola— Por un momento pensé que te llevarían lejos de mí, y no quiero…no lo permitiría.

Se levantó con cuidado y abrió la cama, tomando lo más delicadamente posible a Eirian, de verdad que prefería que durmiera un poco más, hacía días que no descansaba como corresponde, y no creyó que esa noche sería la excepción, pero le gustaba verlo dormir, parecía un ángel y ella agradecía que fuera suyo, su pequeño angelito, alguien a quien pudiera cuidar, alguien que no rechazaba sus caricias, alguien que por una vez en su vida la necesitaba.

¿Era egoísta de su parte el pensamiento de querer acapararlo solo para ella? A la vez quería que todo el mundo viera lo precioso que era, aún no alcanzaba a comprender del todo ese sentimiento, era aquello que sentía cuando lo miraba o la despertaba por la noche y ella no se enojaba, como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro, más allá de que fuera un bebé.

Tampoco era como lo que sentía cuando veía a Light, Light era su novio, Light era su compañero, Light era…¿su vida?

Que gracioso, por un momento creyó que su vida estaba vacía y esa no era su vida, no…¿o sí?

Decidió que ella no quería sentirse de la forma en la que se estaba sintiendo ahora, y todo por pensar demasiado.

—Tú haces que Misa piense más de lo que quiere—Le dijo bajito al bebé mientras los acomodaba mejor bajo las mantas, llevándolo más cerca de su pecho, en donde ella pudiera sentir sobre la piel desnuda la acompasada respiración—Misa no debe pensar mucho, porque pensar duele demasiado.

Elle observó cada movimiento. Por un momento muy efímero se preguntó cómo hubiese sido su vida si sus padres estuvieran con él ¿Su madre lo habría tratado con la misma delicadeza con que Misa lo hacía con el pequeño?

Pero esos pensamientos no tenían ningún sentido, estaban ocupando atención que debería estar sobre el caso, por más estancado que estuviera, para él, primordialmente estaba el caso, ¡el caso! Nada más.

…

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando los detectives escucharon el estridente sonido del llanto infantil que los acompañaría durante algunos minutos. Varios de los presentes se tambalearon en su lugar al verse despejado de su prematuro sueño. Muchos de ellos no conocían lo que era despertar a mitad de la noche, asustados e irritados al saber que tendrían que levantarse y ver qué pasaba, para su suerte, solo oirían y verían a una despeinada y adormilada Misa casi aventarse de las escaleras con el bolso en un brazo, a causa de que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de acomodar las cosas que tenía de Eirian en la cocina.

Se dijo que definitivamente tendría que hacerlo a primera hora, porque no estaba segura de que fuera seguro tambalearse en las escaleras con semejante peso. Ella no se medía en gastos.

Nadie, nunca, jamás, hubiera creído que iba a llegar el día en que pudieran ver a la mismísima Misa Amane en esas fachas, contra todo pronóstico, su ropa estaba casi intacta, pero el cabello y la cara eran otra historia. Las finas hebras rubias se habían enmarañado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza formando pequeños nudos que parecían una desordenada telaraña, mientras que el flequillo se levantaba graciosamente hacia un costado, en conjunto con el negro del delineador corrido por debajo de unos ojos semi cerrados.

Misa nunca estaba así, nadie, ni el propio Light había presenciado un acontecimiento como ese, digamos que la modelo solía dormir quieta, casi no se la veía moverse, y cuando despertaba lo hacía tan relajadamente que ahora mismo, todos la veían como si hubiera mutado en alguna cosa rara.

Se veía adorable…y desastrosa.

Pero, poco podía importarle a la joven lo que los policías veían, todo lo que escuchaba era el llanto de Eirian volverse más y más fuerte taladrándole la cabeza. Pasó por el salón casi como un rayo antes de internarse en la cocina. Si era sincera, pocas veces había entrado allí desde que la obligaran a tener una estadía de lujo en un cuartel de investigación camuflado. El sueño de toda mujer. Rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento, su vida no era un sueño hacía mucho tiempo.

Puso a calentar el agua para luego darse la vuelta y tomar una de las mamaderas que había comprado en un ataque compulsivo de compras, realmente le gustaba comprar cosas de bebé. Puso las medidas correctas de leche más una pequeña de azúcar. Todo estaba anotado en la receta que le había dado el médico, y ella se había tomado la molestia de escribirlo sobre el envase de leche en polvo, era más fácil, y estaba segura que de esa forma no corría riesgo de perder el papel, como seguramente lo haría.

Por precaución el agua se calentaba a fuego lento, ya le había pasado que por apurada, el agua se había hervido y le había llevado el doble de tiempo.

Se dejó caer contra la mesada de la cocina frotándose los ojos, y luego la cara por completo, sentía como los párpados querían cerrarse y se hacían pesados. Generalmente, en un día normal, no le hubiera supuesto mayor esfuerzo quedarse despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, o amanecerse en el mejor de los casos, no era algo a lo que no estuviera familiarizada, su trabajo requería una amplia disposición horaria, a ciertas tomas o fotos no les bastaban las luces y el juego de editores, requería de un cierto momento, de una noche estrellada en pleno invierno, de un amanecer o un atardecer, quizá, hasta el matiz de la luna en su cenit y eso, por más tecnología que hubiera, jamás se comparaba a la belleza natural.

Pero, y debe haber uno sin dudas, es que, los días con ese bebé la agotaban más que horas seguidas de grabación, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, no demasiado, poco más de una semana, su rutina había sufrido grandes cambios a los cuales su cuerpo se reusaba a acostumbrarse con rapidez, claro ejemplo eran esos bruscos despertares a mitad de la noche, las mañanas en las que antes de lavarse los dientes siquiera ya estaba en la cocina preparándole la leche, o cambiando un pañal. Eso aún le costaba un poco, digamos que en un principio, había calculado mal el tamaño y todo había terminado en un escandaloso enchastre que ella había tenido que limpiar.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita Misa?

Se sacó las manos del rostro, tratando de retener aquel bostezo que osaba en escaparse frente a la cara del mayordomo, sinceramente, ¿cómo podría ayudarla? Ya estaba bien jodida y ella sola se había metido en eso.

—Está bien Watari, Misa puede sola, no se preocupe—Negó la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta y apagaba la hornalla. Tomó el mango de la pava y vertió el agua dentro de la mamadera, tapándola, con dos dedos presionó la tetina para evitar que el líquido se saliera y batió con fuerza el envase hasta ver como todo se disolvía en una solución homogénea. Cuando terminó midió la temperatura en su muñeca y vio con alegría que estaba bien.

—Veo que se le hace fácil—Comentó el hombre, quien había mirado atentamente los movimientos de la idol.

—Me tomó bastante hacerlo bien, las primeras veces calenté mucho el agua o la dejaba media aguada…ya me quemé tres veces con la pava—Sonrió mostrándole tres marcas diferentes en sus manos—Tengo que irme, no va a dejar de llorar hasta que coma…gracias.

El hombre la miró irse divertido, el no juzgaba a la gente por lo que parecían, pero en esos momentos, si tuviera que hacerlo por lo que veía, diría que jamás relacionaría a esa mujer con la chica que se había ido hacía dos meses, estaba desarreglada y ojerosa, pero eso no la hacía menos hermosa, le daba otro aire, y ver que mostraba sin reservas las marcas de su esfuerzo no eran si no, símbolo de que estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía. Misa Amane era una buena persona, y contrario a la opinión general, él pensaba que podía hacer un gran trabajo con ese niño. Pero si aceptaba un poco de ayuda, empezaría por quitarle esa manía de hablar sobre ella misma en tercera persona, lo chicos repiten lo que escuchan.

Había notado que a veces, esa marcada forma de hablar se desvanecía por unos segundos en los que luego parecía recuperarse, quizá y solo era un pensamiento suyo, pero Misa no era tal y como se mostraba o decía ser. Solo quizá.

…

Light volvió a verla pasar por el salón con la mamadera en las manos, ¿podía ser sincero? Ni en un millón de años la hubiera imaginado de esa forma, y saben una cosa más, no había esperado que ni siquiera lo mirara cuando pasó, no era como si quisiera su atención, para nada, eso sería mentir, y además, aunando el hecho de que ese niño podía correr peligro en las manos de ella, también significaba un respiro para él. No creía que lo dejara completamente de lado, pero sí un tiempo considerable, después de todo, cuidar de un bebé consumía bastante. Se sonrió antes de dar la vuelta a la silla y seguir revisando algunos archivos.

Le agradaba lo que veía.

…

Por su parte, Misa sí había notado la mirada de Light sobre ella, y las mejillas se le sonrojaron de pura vergüenza, porque era un desastre en esos momentos, en otra ocasión seguramente hubiera hecho algo para remediarlo de alguna forma, tenía sus trucos, pero esos trucos llevaban tiempo que ella no tenía, porque seguía escuchando el ruido del bebé llorando.

Eirian tenía un gran apetito y la prueba estaba en esa mamadera cargada con cien mililitros, si bien le habían dicho que con el poco tiempo de vida del pequeño, comían poco, que a ella la partiera un rayo si lo dejaba con hambre, el primer día se había tomado noventa mililitros y dormido nueve horas seguidas, pero eso era otra historia y ella quería ahogarse entre las mantas.

Casi en automático, cuando se adentró a la habitación bloqueó cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera alimentar ese estómago y volver a dormir. Tomándolo en brazos notó como el niño se relajaba un poco, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para menguar el llanto, pero solo lo hacía hipar y hacer un puchero que se contraía con cada nuevo hipido. Se le rompió el corazón al ver las mejillas rojas y mojadas.

Llevó la mamadera a su boca y éste se prendió a la tetina de goma como si se le fuera la vida en ello, succionando rápidamente la leche, tenía hambre acumulada de las horas extra que se la había pasado con Morfeo.

La modelo bostezó mientras se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en el mullido respaldar de la cama, meciéndose levemente de adelante hacía atrás.

—Que fácil que se te hace dormir—Comentó al ver como iba cerrando esos preciosos ojos de un celeste agrisado a la vez que seguía chupando.

Minutos después, Eirian estaba profundamente dormido, ya limpio y cambiado. Y Misa…Misa seguía siendo un desastre, pero un desastre que por fin dormiría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien, ¿qué puedo decir que me justifique? Seguramente nada, porque si digo lo que está pasando solamente afectaría a la última semana, cuando en realidad dejé tirados todos mis fics por meses. Ahora mismo, le robé la computadora a mi amiga para poder terminar este capítulo que quedó a la mitad escrito desde vaya a saber cuándo, en realidad, es como el capítulo piloto, iba a ser el primero, pero después me di cuenta que me faltaba un montón que explicar antes.**

 **Por otro lado, no tengo internet, el modem no anda después de una gran tormenta que hubo, y hasta que se solucione estoy varada en el limbo, y lo peor es que ni siquiera escribir puedo, porque mi teclado, mi precioso, hermoso teclado, aquel que me permite escribir mis fics, se volvió más loco que yo y cuando aprieto una letra me marca como tres o cuatro signos, y no sé cómo solucionarlo, así que heme aquí, robando internet y usurpando computadoras.**

 **Ya aclarado esto, quisiera agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón el que hayan leído mi fic, sé que en este apartado de fanfiction estoy algo verde, soy nueva y tengo miedo de no poder captar a los personajes.**

 **Así que a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, sus favoritos y alertas, les agradezco de todo corazón y espero que este capítulo les guste.**

 **Besos!**

 **Flor!**


	4. Capítulo tres

_**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obsta, lo que sí es de mi autoría es la trama de este fic, por lo tanto está prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aprendiendo a ser mamá**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo tres**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un bebé siempre es un desafío, no hay profesionales que no haya sufrido en un principio y nadie mejor para entender el sufrimiento que una madre, pero Misa no contaba con los consejos de ninguna madre para guiarla, cierto que Watari había sido un gran apoyo, pero el pobre hombre no tenía que cargar sus responsabilidades por muy cansada que estuviera.

Al menos tenía un tiempo libre antes de tomar cualquier otro trabajo.

La modelo se había sentado en el desayunador de la cocina, la mecedora encima a un costado, en donde pudiera verlo bien. Ya los días le habían enseñado que no era bueno ni para el bebé ni para sus pulmones correr escaleras arriba a buscarlo cuando se despertaba, si era sincera, le faltaba estado físico, le sorprendía no haber escupido un pulmón en alguna de las subidas.

El café se estaba enfriando en la taza mientras ella divagaba, su vida estaba cambiando radicalmente, ya no había tanto tiempo para elegir la ropa, maquillarse, siquiera para bañarse, si lo pensaba bien, su madre debió de haber sido alguna clase de súper heroína, siempre presentable, con la casa siempre limpia y ordenada, el desayuno…joder, que trabajo, no quería imaginarse.

—La veo muy absorta señorita—Comentó el mayordomo que entraba a la cocina con el carrito de dulces prácticamente vacío, supuso que los dulces habían quedado sobre el escritorio de L, allí donde los pudiera tener a manos, el tiempo que le durara, que no sería mucho.

—Pensaba—Respondió dándole vueltas al café con una mano escondida dentro de la manga del pullover, ese día hacía frío, mucho frío, más del que debería hacer en marzo, quizá unos dos grados, y el frío la había encontrado enfundada en pantalones holgados de franela y un gran pullover blanco que le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, el cabello mal atado en una colita.

—En qué pensaba señorita, si se me permite saber por supuesto—Había terminado de tirar los restos de envoltorios y de meter en el lavavajillas la taza de té que tenía restos de azúcar mal disuelta. La miró distraída a la vez que se sentaba él mismo con una taza de café, le echó una mirada al pequeño y constató que seguía profundamente dormido.

—En mi madre—Contestó sonriéndole para luego darle un sorbo al café ¡Dioses! Esa cosa estaba asquerosa y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de maldecir en voz alta, helado y amargo, se levantó directo a calentarlo, ni loca se tomaba eso.

—Nunca habla de ella, quiere contarme como era—Indicó, había notado a la chica pensativa con demasiada frecuencia, callada y cansada, lo segundo era comprensible, pero a medida que pasaban los días el silencio se estaba tornando anormal. Quizá si hablaba de lo que pensaba los silencios no se hicieran sumamente pesados.

La rubia lo miró dudosa, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sacar a sus padres de su mente, nadie le había preguntado por ellos, solo para darle el pésame, y eso no era lo que esperaba, pero al fin y al cabo, no le costaba nada traspasar a palabras lo que hace día le llenaba el pensamiento.

Suspiró pero se rindió ante la mirada del anciano.

—Mi mamá era extranjera, latinoamericana, conoció a mi padre cuando él asistió a un evento de la universidad de Santa Fe ¿Sabía que mi padre era profesor?—Preguntó de repente con un toque de alegría en la voz—Era muy inteligente, Misa lo admiraba, sabía muchas cosas que Misa ahora no recuerda bien…—Por un momento sus ojos celestes se posaron sobre el niño ¿Sería ella capaz de enseñarle tantas cosas como había querido hacerlo su padre con ella?

—¿Profesor de qué?—Preguntó Matsuda que de repente se había sumado al pequeño grupo al ir a buscar algo para comer, llevaba algunas horas sin probar bocado.

—De biología, daba clases en la Universidad de Tokio…mi mamá estudiaba Letras—Sonriño divertida antes de proseguir, en realidad ni le importaba la presencia de Matsuda, de repente podía recordar muchas cosas que parecía haber enterrado en algún lado de su memoria—El padre de Misa decía que era una torpe, que se chocaba con todo, él incluido.

Volvió a la mesa con el café caliente y se sentó moviendo lentamente la mecedora riendo bajito.

—Vino a Japón cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de Misa, ya había terminado su carrera, pero cuando se casó con mi padre decidió dedicarse por completo a cuidarme…ella hacía de todo en casa pero siempre estaba bonita…muy muy bonita—Nuevamente los pensamiento se le volaron a algún lugar al que aquellos hombres no llegaban, en sus ojos había un brillo de tristeza—…en días como este solía sentarse conmigo a leerme cuentos, nos envolvía en una manta y nos sentábamos en el sofá hasta que venía mi papá y entonces ella le daba un beso y se iba a la cocina.

Cerró los ojos completamente absorta en el recuerdo, si lo pensaba bien incluso sentía el calor de aquella manta y podía escuchar la voz de su madre leyéndole en un idioma diferente al que usaba fuera de casa.

—Recuerdo que a veces me hacía la dormida solo para que me llevaran alzada hasta mi cama, al principio lo hacía mamá, cuando fui más grande lo hacía papá, no importaba cual de los dos lo hiciera, siempre me daban un beso antes de irse…creo que siempre supieron que no dormía y lo hacían para darme el gusto.

¿En qué momento las lagrimas la habían traicionado que ahora caían calientes por sus mejillas?

—…ella extrañaba su país, decía que quería que fuéramos a ver a la abuela que ya no podía venir acá, que extrañaba el aroma de los ríos que rodeaban la ciudad, que me gustaría mucho, que la gente de allá era muy diferente pero que no debía preocuparme de nada, que había sacado sus rasgos afortunadamente—Rió con apenas gracia recordando las bromas de su madre hacia su padre, todas en afán de hacerlo enojar aunque nunca lo lograba—salieron antes que yo, había olvidado algo en mi cuarto y fui a buscarlo, cuando regresé estaban tendidos en un charco de sangre—Se tapó la cara con ambas manos reteniendo los sollozos, hacía mucho que no recordaba, que no pensaba—…fueron solo unos minutos, solo unos minutos y ya no estaban más…me dejaron sola.

Matsuda se había quedado petrificado en su lugar apoyado contra la pared, sus ojos puestos en la modelo, observando como se convulsionaba, pero fue simplemente incapaz de moverse hacia ella. El mayordomo por su lado se había levantado y había rodeado a la joven con un brazo, odiaba admitirlo pero no era la primera vez que consolaba a alguien que había perdido a sus padres, pese a que Misa no era una niña del orfanato, se sentía como si lo fuera.

Apoyada contra el hombre Misa siguió hablando, con la voz amortiguada en la tela.

—Misa quería ser como ellos, quería estudiar y enseñar como su padre, quería ser tan bonita como su madre…quería una familia como la nuestra…

 _Misa levántate, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela…_

 _Papá ya llegó ¿No me vas a dar un beso traviesa?_

 _Había una vez una princesa, pequeña y rubia ¡como vos chiquita!_

 _Misa pequeña, te amamos…_

No, ella no pensaba, ella no recordaba, Misa era feliz, Misa sonreía, Misa…

Los gimoteos se volvieron sollozos y los sollozos en gritos, Eirian lloraba desde la mecedora y Misa ya no lloraba, Misa no estaba sola, ahora lo tenía a él, porque ese bebé era suyo y aunque no fuera una familia como la que ella había querido cuando era pequeña, ese bebé…ese bebé era su familia y ella ya no tenía que sentirse sola nunca más.

Se separó del mayor y acercándose a la mesada lo tomó en sus brazos, abrazándolo contra su pecho, moviéndose de un lado a otro en un gesto ya acostumbrado, la cabecita en el hueco de su cuello y las manitas escondidas entre el cuerpo y su pecho, poco a poco menguando el llanto.

Nadie dijo nada en ese momento, Matsuda se retiró silenciosamente, la imagen de la joven lo había afectado enormemente, y no se sentía con la capacidad de decir algo coherente o por lo menos algo que no afectara de forma negativa, lamentablemente tenía ese pequeño defecto de siempre meter la pata en el peor momento.

En la sala de controles el silencio reinaba, todas y cada una de las pantallas mostraban una imagen de primera plana de la cocina, cada ángulo posible estaba ahí, la imagen de la rubia ocupaba todo, y en silencio observó a cada uno de los presentes abstraído en los televisores, ninguno emitía sonido algo, Light y L, ambos uno al lado del otro, con sus manos esposadas estaba ahí delante con el gesto ligeramente desencajado.

Supuso que a su forma todos se habían sentido impactados.

…

—Matsuda puedes…—Los ojos del castaño se pasearon por la estancia buscando al moreno sin resultado alguno, no estaba, justo ahora que lo necesitaba no estaba—¿Y Matsuda papá?

El hombre se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo, demasiado concentrado en los archivos que estaba revisando, miró a los demás y se desarrollaba el mismo panorama, por eso necesitaba al otro joven, por lo general era el que siempre estaba desocupado, suspirando se frotó el puente de la nariz, hacía una semana que no dormía como correspondía, ya fuera por el caso o porque el nuevo pequeño habitante de aquel edificio hacía escándalo, sabía que no podía culparlo, era un niño, pero podía maldecir a la modelo, después de todo ella lo había traído.

En las tres semanas que habían pasado desde su regreso casi no se le había acercado y las pocas veces que lo había hecho había terminado por ser prácticamente echada, nadie estaba de humor para aguantarla, con el caso estancado todos trataban de buscar indicios sobre sus paso, cosas que se hubieran perdido, que no hubieran notado.

No había sentido su alejamiento, la veía pasar algo desarreglada y ojerosa con aquel bebé siempre en sus brazos, como si al soltarlo fuera a desaparecer, otras veces se la cruzaba en la cocina, escasas, por lo general Watari les llevaba la comida allí mismo, en esas ocasiones ella lo miraba anhelante, como esperando algo que él sabía no haría.

Volvió a suspirar cansado dispuesto a levantarse el mismo arrastrando al pelinegro con él cuando la voz de este lo detuvo.

—Solo búscalo en las cámaras y llámalo por el altavoz—Se sintió estúpido por no haberlo pensado pero no dijo nada, se limitó a hacer lo que le habían dicho, por más enfadado que lo hiciera sentir que aquel chico extraño lo superara.

Presionó un par de teclas buscándolo, una de las cámaras le mostró a aquella rubia molesta sentada en una de las butacas de la cocina, con la mirada perdida y revolviendo parsimoniosamente el café que tenía adelante. Por unos segundos sus pensamientos lo traicionaron y pensó que se veía bonita de esa forma, con algunos mechones escapándose del moño que se había hecho, la cara sin pizca de maquillaje y con una ropa que la cubría a diferencia de esos extraños atuendos que solía usar.

Enseguida se recuperó se aquel sinsentido y estuvo a punto de seguir cambiando cuando escuchó por los parlantes un fragmento de conversación.

—… _quiere contarme como era._

¿Cómo era quién? La curiosidad lo invadió con suficiente tenacidad como para no cambiar y seguir buscando.

— _Mi mamá era extranjera, latinoamericana, conoció a mi padre cuando él asistió a un evento de la universidad de Santa Fe ¿Sabía que mi padre era profesor?_

Los ojos de Elle pronto se posaron sobre aquella pantalla y sin disimular la curiosidad que le había producido aquella oración, tecleó velozmente, pronto cada pantalla proyectaba una imagen desde diferente ángulo de la cocina y la voz se escuchó con mayor fuerza, inundando la habitación con la voz de la rubia.

— _Era muy inteligente, Misa lo admiraba, sabía muchas cosas que Misa ahora no recuerda bien…_

El detective se llevó el pulgar a la boca removiéndose con lentitud en la silla, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que hacía antes, su mente completamente centrada en escuchar lo que decía la cantante, él siempre había sido una persona curiosa, y aunque nadie lo supiera, secretamente, en su interior se había despertado una chispa de interés por aquella joven. Había observado su comportamiento de las últimas semanas, su aspecto, había perdido algo de peso y se notaba cansada, pero también, lucía diferente de un buen modo.

— _¿Profesor de qué?_

Ambos jóvenes vieron al novato entrar en la cocina, después de todo lo habían encontrado, pero ahora el castaño había perdido interés en lo que le iba a pedir, es más, ni siquiera lo recordaba. A ese punto, sus pupilas estaba enfocadas en la imagen que tenía adelante, en los gestos que hacía la chica al hablar ¿Siempre movía los ojos de aquella forma cuando hablaba? Cómo si analizara cada cosa que decía con sumo cuidado, lo cual no era posible con tanta estupidez que salía de sus labios.

— _De biología, daba clases en la Universidad de Tokio…mi mamá estudiaba Letras, —El padre de Misa decía que era una torpe, que se chocaba con todo, él incluido._

Escuchó su risa, bonita, bajita, como un secreto.

Ryūsaki había puesto mayor atención a los que decía, sus enrome ojos de pupilas dilatadas detallaban con atención la forma en la que las manos de ella sostenían la taza de café que había calentado, con cuidado, como si temiera romperá, lo cual dudaba que pudiera hacer con tan pobre estado físico, sí, había notado lo agitada que llegaba luego de subir las escaleras ¿quizá debiera verla un médico?

Veía como Watari le prestaba toda su atención, como solía hacerlo cuando él le hablaba de un tema sumamente importante, era esa misma mirada de completa concentración, en su rostro se notaba una mezcla de seriedad y tranquilidad, como si escuchar esas cosas lo relajaran, lo cual no debería sorprenderlo considerando que era fundador de un orfanato más allá de que la mayoría del tiempo estuviera con él, debería de haber escuchado miles de historias diferentes de cientos de niños que habían atravesado las puertas de Wammy's House.

Él nunca había hablado de sus padres.

— _Vino a Japón cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de Misa, ya había terminado su carrera, pero cuando se casó con mi padre decidió dedicarse por completo a cuidarme…ella hacía de todo en casa pero siempre estaba bonita…muy muy bonita._

En algún momento todo el ruido de la habitación había desaparecido, ni siquiera el ruido del ventilador dentro de las computadoras se escuchaba, como si todo a su alrededor hubiera confabulado para que una misteriosa paz se estableciera. Los policías escuchaban con atención sintiéndose ligeramente culpables por escuchar una conversación ajena, pero sin atreverse a retirarse del lugar.

Light por su parte se encontraba con las manos sobre el escritorio entrelazadas, reteniendo el aliento, como si estuviera a tan solo unos pasos de la cocina escuchando a escondidas, cuando en realidad estaba bastante lejos de ahí, sentado frente a la computadora, observando como las mejillas de ella se coloreaban en un gesto de pura alegría ¿Alguna vez había visto esa expresión tan pura en ella?

Nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención.

—… _en días como este solía sentarse conmigo a leerme cuentos, nos envolvía en una manta y nos sentábamos en el sofá hasta que venía mi papá y entonces ella le daba un beso y se iba a la cocina._

Él no recordaba si alguna vez sus padres habían hecho eso, era un recuerdo borroso, quizá bloqueado de su mente, era aún demasiado pequeño como para recordar si sus padres hacían lo mismo o como eran, supuso que no pudieron haber sido tan malos si estaba ahí. Y Dudaba severamente de que estando ellos lo dejaran hacer lo que hacía cada día.

Se mordió la punta del dedo apenas un poco cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a enfocarse, sabía la historia de la rubia, la había investigado y era consciente de que nadie la buscaría si ella simplemente desaparecía de su casa o por un tiempo, no había familia, no había amigos y como había dicho, la familia de su madre estaba en el otro continente cruzando el océano, aunque si no mal se equivocaba, no había nadie tampoco.

La joven estaba completamente sola en ese sentido.

— _Recuerdo que a veces me hacía la dormida solo para que me llevaran alzada hasta mi cama, al principio lo hacía mamá, cuando fui más grande lo hacía papá, no importaba cual de los dos lo hiciera, siempre me daban un beso antes de irse…creo que siempre supieron que no dormía y lo hacían para darme el gusto._

Light abrió los ojos casi como el mismo L, Misa lloraba siempre, la veía hacerlo con frecuencia, si le negaba una cita, si no le decía lo que esperaba escuchar, si no conseguía algo que quería en general ella lloraba, su cara se contorsionaba en un puchero que pretendía ablandarlo, pocas veces lo hacía, después de todo, no eran cosas importantes y no sentía que a ella en realidad le doliera, pero esto, esto era nuevo.

Misa jamás había dicho una sola palabra sobre sus padres, solo que habían sido asesinados y que estaba agradecida con Kira por haberles hecho justicia, pero por lo demás, no había fotos, ni recuerdos, jamás salía a visitar a ningún pariente ni mencionaba algún compromiso, incluso fuera de su entorno, no recibía llamadas de amigos o conocidos más que por trabajo.

¿Qué clase de vida tenía?

—… _ella extrañaba su país, decía que quería que fuéramos a ver a la abuela que ya no podía venir acá, que extrañaba el aroma de los ríos que rodeaban la ciudad, que me gustaría mucho, que la gente de allá era muy diferente pero que no debía preocuparme de nada, que había sacado sus rasgos afortunadamente._

Ryūzaki la observó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, casi al borde de salirse, la había investigado, pero jamás la había observado lo suficiente como para percatarse de que en definitiva, Misa Amane podría pasar fácilmente por una extranjera, quizá lo único que tuviera de su padre fuera el apellido, lo que era algo inusual, por lo general había ciertos genes que dominaban sobre otros.

La escuchó reír sin gracia, bajito, sin hacer el acostumbrado escándalo y por un momento algo se sintió mal, porque no parecía ser la misma persona que había traído al cuartel en un principio, la que pedía que la soltaran durante el interrogatorio, pero no tenía nada que decir al respecto, los casos como estos, que se extendían durante mese eran los que solían dejar víctimas secundarias.

No, él no cargaba con ninguna culpa.

— _salieron antes que yo, había olvidado algo en mi cuarto y fui a buscarlo, cuando regresé estaban tendidos en un charco de sangre…fueron solo unos minutos, solo unos minutos y ya no estaban más…me dejaron sola._

El sonido de los cristales quebrándose pareció sacar a todos de un trance en el que no sabían que estaban, el salón inundado por el sonido que hacía Misa al hipar, nadie dijo absolutamente nada, tal y como estaba la situación, ninguno terminaba de tragarse aquella versión deprimida de la modelo.

Light estaba shockeado, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo que temblaba en los brazos del mayordomo, sintió una pesadez en el estómago que no conocía, como si en alguna parte, quisiera ser él quien la abrazara, era su novio después de todo…con el entrecejo fruncido se dijo que no tenía sentido y que lo único que sentía por ella era lástima, quién no la sentiría después de escuchar eso.

— _Misa quería ser como ellos, quería estudiar y enseñar como su padre, quería ser tan bonita como su madre…quería una familia como la nuestra…_

Con la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo extraño el detective no se había parado realmente a pensar algo realmente serio sobre su sospechosa, para el Light era culpable en un ochenta y seis porciento y aunque estaba casi seguro de que Misa era por ende el segundo Kira, ver que con solo unas palabras una persona se podía derrumbar de esa forma simplemente habían bajado sus probabilidades.

Kira era una mente sin arrepentimientos, sin sufrimientos, una persona completa que hacía lo que hacía por alguna clase de fanatismo. Misa estaba quebrada, rota en miles de pedazos que nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de juntar y ahí estaba, siendo consolada por su ayudante, con el idiota de Matsuda mirándola desde un costado.

Ahora tendrían que lidiar con una modelo deprimida.

Estuvo tentado de pararse e ir a decirle algo como el dolor era pasajero, o alguna de esas frases de molde, hechas para decirse en cierto momento y que carecían de sentido.

Pero se detuvo cuando el llanto de ese niño la hizo deshacerse del abrazo, ya no lloraba, en sus ojos se veían los restos de las lágrimas anteriores, pero nada más, su respiración se desarrollaba de forma normal y le pareció curioso.

Y él era una persona curiosa.

…

Ahora Eirian tenía tres meses, la edad suficiente como para que Misa aceptara volver a trabaja y lo dejara en manos de alguien para que lo cuidara, y la modelo ansiaba más que nada que todo se terminara rápido para volver lo antes posible así podría volver junto a su bebé.

La semana pasada había asistido a una entrevista junto con el pequeño rubio y había permitido a sus fans conocer a su nuevo amor, las portadas de las revistas la habían mostrado de diferentes formas, pero había una en especial que le había gustado. Al día siguiente la revista mamá primeriza la había citado para una entrevista mucho más profunda sobre su bebé a la cual había asistido emocionada.

La tapa en blanco y negro la mostraba a ella con un bebé muy dormido sobre su pecho, le había gustado tanto que había pedido una copia que había hecho enmarcar y que ahora colgaba en una de las paredes. El tamaño del cuadro tenía un tamaño considerable y había necesitado algo de ayuda para poder colgarlo un poco más alto de lo que su corta estatura le permitía.

Para su sorpresa Light y L habían aparecido en su puerta.

Detrás de ellos Matsuda le hacía una seña de no saber lo que pasaba y sinceramente ella no dijo nada, les sonrió y les agradeció la ayuda.

Estuvo a punto de colgarse de uno de los brazos de Light, pero no lo hizo, llevaba semanas pensando que al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía una familia, y nunca la tendría con alguien que la rehuía, quizá simplemente tenía que dejar a Light libre de una vez por todas, la idea le dolía y aún no terminaba de aceptarla. Había algo que venía molestándola desde aquél día, y era que recordar le había mostrado otras cosas.

Su padre jamás había tratado a su madre de la forma en que Light lo había hecho con ella, nunca le había gritado ni había renegado de sus muestras de afecto, jamás la había tildado de tonta, nunca.

Un minúsculo resentimiento se había instalado en su pecho, pero no iba a decir nada, porque aún lo quería.

Eirian la miraba desde su lugar privilegiado en el medio de la cama, rodeado de almohadas que le hacían de barrera, a veces sentía como si de verdad ese niño le hablara. Le peino los escasos cabellos y se acostó junto con él.

Prendió la televisión y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba marcando el canal de los dibujitos, hacía tiempo que no miraba otra cosa que no fueran puros dibujos animados, se conocía cada nombre y había tarareado la canción de los ositos cariñositos por una semana completa llegando a pegársela a Matsuda, quien seguía cantándola.

—¡No te la puedo creer, pero que mala que es esa Generosita, no le convida pastel a Divertosito!—Exclamó indignada en lo que acomodaba al bebé sobre su vientre, semi acostada como estaba, el bebé parecía usarla de sillita y en respuesta había agitado las manitos, como si concordara con ella.

Que la tacharan de loca, pero ese nene entendía lo que le decía.

—Mirá Eiri si no salimos bonitos—Le señaló la foto y luego moviéndose ligeramente se estiró hacia la mesa de luz tomando algo—Estoy segura que ellos también lo piensan.

En sus manos había un pequeño portarretratos con la foto de dos personas, una mujer increíblemente rubia y el otro un hombre que le sacaría por lo menos una cabeza. Era la primera persona a la que le mostraba aquello, la había guardado entre sus cosas por años, juntando polvo, por fin el otro día se había decidido a sacarla.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo pero al fin estaba comprendiendo muchas cosas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bue…que me parta un rayo, este capítulo es una cosa extraña, no sé ni lo que escribí, así que no diré mucho, solo que espero que les guste y que espero que no hayan llorado como yo(Dato adicional, suelo llorar cuando escribo cosas tristes)**_

 _ **En fin, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.**_

 _ **Les dejo un beso.**_

 _ **Flor.**_


End file.
